


the fate (we can't deny)

by flytothesKAI



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: this was how the story of star-crossed lovers hyunwoo and kihyun went.werewolf!hyunwoo x vampire!kihyunshowki bingo card bprompt- romeo and juliet





	the fate (we can't deny)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. lowercase. additional tags will be added when im on my laptop. [soulmate!au, wolf!au, vampire!au, hint of blood(?)]
> 
> also i never watched romeo and juliet so fuck.

kihyun waited anxiously on the bed after dismissing his servant. his fingers fiddled the hem of his silk sleeping wear, his eyes were darting between his lap and the window.

he glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. 15 minutes had passed from the time promised. kihyun bit his lip worriedly. was something bad happened to him?

kihyun whipped his head to the window when he heard three thuds. Never more, never less. a smile bloomed on his face.

he's here.

the vampire got off the bed and skipped to the window before opening it. there, as he expected, was hyunwoo.

the light of his life, the fire of his loins.

"Hyunwoo!"

kihyun rushed forward to the balcony and hugged the man he loved. hyunwoo chuckled and enveloped the smaller man in his embrace tightly, as if never wanting to let him go.

"I'm here, darling." hyunwoo hushed him in low voice, "I'm not going anywhere."

kihyun detached himself from the warmth and raised his head to look at hyunwoo. his eyes watered when he saw the look on the other's face who acted like everything was fine.

"I was so scared for your safety. The moment my parents told me about the wolf hunt I couldn't stop thinking of you, of your pack. What if you get hurt?"

kihyun shed a tear, "I will never forgive myself if anything bad happens to you because of my family's fault."

hyunwoo cupped kihyun's pale cheeks in his large hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "i can never blame you, kihyun so please don't be sorry for me."

the alpha leaned down to place a soft kiss on the vampire's forehead. a silent vow that he would still love the other no matter what, with the dark sky and the bright stars as the witness.

they knew this relationship was not meant to be. how could a werewolf have a vampire as a lover, moreover a mate when 100 years ago both the vampire clan and the werewolf pack swore to be enemies?

However the fate decided to have hyunwoo, the head alpha of his pack and kihyun, the son of noble vampire as soulmates and to fall in love with each other.

"the feud between our kinds is very unnecessary." kihyun spoke softly. they sat beside each other on the balcony, legs dangling dangerously and the midsummer night's breeze brushed their face and mess with their hair. kihyun's white nightgown fluttered in the wind.

"I know. It's ridiculous." hyunwoo turned around to face kihyun who's still staring at the darkness in front of them. his heart swole when he noticed the corner of kihyun's mouth lifted. "they loath each other for existing."

the alpha grazed his knuckles against kihyun's cheek, feeling the porcelain cold against his warm skin. the sensation he loved so much.

"hyunwoo," kihyun took the other's hand and gave it a kiss, "I've been thinking of this for awhile."

"what is it, sweetheart?"

kihyun smiled at the term of endearment. however his smile faltered when he whispered seriously, "we should elope."

before hyunwoo could protest kihyun already placed a finger on the other's mouth. "i know you can't leave your pack. i respect that. which is why i will stay with them, become one of them, for you."

"But kihyun, you're a noble. you live in a mansion while we live in the forest. you sleep on a bed while we sleep on the ground. you drink the finest wine while we drink the river water. you don't have to do this." hyunwoo said calmly.

kihyub shook his head. "I'm willing to do anything if I have you by my side. I can't live here anymore. I can't live without you, hyunwoo."

kihyun stared at him with hope. however hyunwoo shook his head slowly after thinking hard.

"I don't think it's a good idea to elope now. Also about you staying with my pack is a risky move. your parents know you would be with me. they're going to attack my family, kihyun." the wolf explained softly.

deep inside he also wanted to marry his mate. he wanted to claim him, to mark him as his and to have him as a husband. but he was aware that kihyun's parents had been keeping an eye on him. one step across the line and he would be good as dead.

but of course kihyun didn't know about this. god forbid his lover knew that his own parents threatened to murder hyunwoo.

upon hearing that the sadness washed over kihyun. he expected hyunwoo to agree with him. He had high hopes that hyunwoo would bring him away from this vampire life.

maybe hyunwoo didn't love him enough.

"I thought you promised me until death do us part but that was a lie, right?"

kihyun got inside his room without waiting for any explanation from hyunwoo. he closed the window, drew the curtains and slipped into the thick comforter.

then he cried.

when he woke up in the morning he realized that he was being too harsh to hyunwoo. he shouldn't act so childish like that. kihyun groaned. he made a mental promise to apologize to the wolf the next time they meet.

he was about to get up from the bed when a servant barged into his room in hurry.

"young master, your presence is needed in the hall."

kihyun thanked the man and made his way to the hall. he didn't know why he felt restless, as if something bad was happening.

when he pushed the door and stepped inside he almost screamed.

there, in the middle of the room, was hyunwoo.

the man was tied and held by two guards. kihyun's heart broke when he saw the bruises and the deep cuts on hyunwoo's exposed skin. his clothes were torn.

kihyun was looking around frantically for his parents when he felt a hand gripping his shoulder. he turned around and saw them, wide grin was plastered on their face. their eyes glinted manically.

"oh son look what we've found. a damned stupid wolf." kihyun wanted to hurl at his mother's sickening sweet voice.

"we found it outside of your room. thank the guard for catching him before he attack you in your sleep." the father led him to hyunwoo but kihyun was too stunned to move a single muscle.

hyunwoo was waiting for him on the balcony for an entire night.

and he left him alone for a stupid reason.

it's all his fault.

"we will kill it today. will you do the honor, young man?"

kihyun shook his head. no. anything but this. just anything but killing hyunwoo with his own hands.

"Please father. I can't do this. You can't do this. Please. Please release him." He begged.

But of course they didn't hear him. The father deemed kihyun was unfit to do it and chose to call the executioner instead.

kihyun was shaking at his place when the executioner in a black mask approached the unconscious hyunwoo. he trembled when he noticed the knife on the man's hand.

the father ordered the guards to wake the enemy up. kihyun flinched when they pull hyunwoo's hair hard. hyunwoo grunted in pain.

"Any last word?"

hyunwoo opened his eyes in difficulty to meet with kihyun's devastated face across the room. he smiled.

"i promise even the death cannot do us part."

the father tilted his head in confusion but still ordered the execution to be done. the executioner nodded. with one swift move the knife pierced through hyunwoo's chest and ended his life instantly.

"NO!" kihyun dropped to the floor and wailed. "No!" He yelled and brought everyone's attention on him. Kihyun didn't give any second thought as he ran to the man he loved and cradled the lifeless body in his arms.

"hyunwoo, my hyunwoo." he sobbed. tears were flowing down his cheeks and dropped on hyunwoo's face.

"what is the meaning of this?" His father's stern voice was like a thunder in his ears. How could his son hold the bastard like that? This was an abomination!

"he's my soulmate and i love him."

no one even realized the knife was in kihyun's hand now. not even the father. which was why when kihyun lifted his hands while gripping the handle everyone in the hall gasped.

"I'm joining you, hyunwoo. wait for me. I stake my heart and I hope to die."

in a swift move kihyun brought the knife to stab his chest, pierced right through his heart and ended his life instantly.

kihyun's body fell beside hyunwoo with a soft thud. their fingertips touched. one second passed and chaos erupted but the two were at peace.

poor lovers their love was doomed by fate, and both their lives were lost.

and that was how the story of star-crossed lovers hyunwoo and kihyun went.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if everything is wacky it's 5AM and I can only write on phone. will edit any grammatical error when im on my laptop 😭
> 
> comment if you enjoy reading this! I would love to know.
> 
> Twitter - @notzuly


End file.
